Shades of Midnight
by youko-yukiono
Summary: The great battle is over. Elassar and the troops make their way home. On their way, tragedy befalls them. Time pasts and theyrebuilt what was once broken, heal what was once wounded, remeber what was once forgotten, but then, after all... Shall they find
1. Default Chapter

Hello people, thank you for clicking here. I promise to try to entertain you with my story. Please read and reply. Take note that I am one of Juan dela Cruz and I will use words of his land whenever I wish.  
  
Oh and another thing, this happens in one of the battles after Sauron. Since eliminating Sauron doesn't exactly mean eliminating all his "PESts" or "PETS" supposedly, they all came from a battle with Harad who still refuses to leave Gondor be.  
  
This wont be completed without the Lore-master advices of Foodaddict. oh yeah and,  
  
Legolas sooooooohhh Rocks!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Thunder sliced through the gray sky, loud and powerful, signaling the comung of rain. It was early morning and yet the clouds were low, mountains of gray puffs hovering above them. The wind washed his face as he stood above his troops. As they all prepared to travel once again and put their lives upon his hands as he lead them all. Lead them home.  
  
They were in a forest of trees thin, tall and lanky. All were leafless, almost lifeless and yet with the weather bad, the surroundings dull, they all felt lighthearted, relieved and yes, happy. The battle, the greatest of this age, was finally over. And yet, though they defeated the Dark Lord and destroyed the ring, his men still wander the lands and refuse to leave Gondor be. After all hardships, sacrifices, pain and suffering, all will be almost at peace now, all was not in vain.  
  
"We're going home," he whispered to himself, still unbelieving. The words seemed alien to his lips. They were going westward, back to Minas Tirith from the fields of Pellenor. He surveyed his toops, almost finished packing, they would leave before rain comes.  
  
"Elassar," came a voice from behind. He turned to see Arwen, her eyes upon him, her arms cradled a round her bossom, carrying an infant barely a year old. One of his and Arwen's flesh and blood.. their daughter.  
  
He walked towards her and saw the worry in her eyes. "What is it that troubles you, fair, lady Arwen?" he said as he kissed her forehead and brushed another on the young in her arms. The child was wrapped in an inner white cloth of silk and an outer cloth of midnight blue adourned with gold linings and silver beads, keeping her protected from the harsh weather. He smiled as the young one yawned and fluttered her eyes and fix the beautiful pair on him, her beautiful eyes that gave her, her name.  
  
"I... I don't know, I feel... Elassar, my Lord, danger is in the air, I can breathe it, It scares me, we must leave as soon as possible,"  
  
"Truly? come now then, I will order my men to hasten--" he was cut off by the sounds of hooves approaching. He looked up and saw Faramir upon his steed, his clothes deshevelled and his body battered.  
  
"My Lord, Orcs! Our advance party is in battle we need to--" an arrow came between them nearly hitting Arwen's shoulder. Elassa cursed under his breath.  
  
"My men! Be on gaurd! Orcs are on their way, they will attack us and we will hold our ground and continue to the west as long as we can help it! Hasten now and hurry!" he spoke, in a voice, loud and commanding. He faced Faramir.  
  
"Faramir, how are our troops doing?"  
  
"They fight fair but we are greatly outnumbered,"  
  
"Damn," he drew out his sword and now faced Arwen. "My Lady, I fear for both the child and you, please go and flee. Hide somewhere down the river and keep safe until all is over. I will come and find you later, please keep our little Isilindele safe and you as well, I would want to escort you but I need to stay with the troops," he said looking at her with eyes that told her more than any words could say, it held for a moment.  
  
"I would gladly escort Lady Arwen and the child for you my Lord," Faramir volunteered. Elassar looked at him and surveyed him. He noted that he was tired, battered and bleeding... too exhausted to fight anymore, even if he stayed here, he thought it was for the best.  
  
"Thank you, I am grateful, now go and be careful!" he ushered them away and watched them ran into the woods. Arwen looked back for a while and uneasiness clouded her face. She held her baby close to her as possible and whispered something in the air, something meant only for her beloved for it only remained in unspoken words. She nodded her head in a bow, and turned towards the river.  
  
Elassar stood still for seconds, understanding came upon him as the gentle words reached him. 'Be careful, my love' it said, brushing softly againts his ears. "I will," he answered, softly. "My Love," and walked towards his men.  
  
Faramir and Arwen ran fast towards the river. Arwen's heart still wouldn't be still and she wondered. "They are just orcs, they do not scare you before, why now? Perhaps it has something to do with me bearing a mortal's child that I am acquiring such foolish uneasiness," she ran wildly now as Faramir came behind her, blocking any arrows that might come fo her. She snuck a look behind and stooped as a spear came flying towards her.  
  
"Run! my Lady, I will distract them, for they are gaining on us, please, my Lady, keep safe, I will catch up," he untied a dagger that was knotted on his belt and handed it to her. "Be careful my Lady,"  
  
"You, too, dear Faramir, thank you," she nodded in farewell and ran off, faster towards the river silently. She enbraced her baby tighter, as if to reassure her, unknowing though she maybe.  
  
She ran off of the path and heard Faramir's grunts as the orcs finally reached him. She ran descreetly towards the river and hid behind a tree of great size. She heard footsteps approaching, they were light and almost phantom but they were there. She held her breath as they came nearer and more definite.  
  
She closed her eyes tight as she heard their voices, scratchy. They spoke in words of grunts and whines. Just as she feared, Orcs. She watched them from the shadows they cast on the forest floor. They were of the biggest she has yet seen, all three of them with curved swords the size of a dwarf. She unsheathed Faramir's dagger and pressed herself againts the tree.  
  
The orcs were approaching. She didn't want to fight, that would draw more orc attention to her. She had no chance, she alone and vulnerable with the baby cannot fight againts orcs far stronger and bigger than she.  
  
She stayed, hoping againts hope that they would go and leave her be. Her hopes crumbled as the orcs stopped from where they were and looked in her direction. They sniffed and snorted. Did they smell her flesh? Are they that hungry to have sensed even her elven scent, however faint it was?  
  
She drew up the dagger and wrapped her arm around her child, tighter and more againts her. She feared for her child. She stood, now waiting, anticipating an attack and ignoring all thoughts of death but the orcs'.  
  
The orcs now stood so close and she was braced to hack the first that comes within reach. Indeed a hand reached out she was to cut the arm when a shadow fell from the trees and stood now, between her and the orcs.  
  
The phanton charged at the orcs. He stood, half their size, however taller he was than Arwen and with one swift maneuver, so fast that if not for her elven eyes she wouldn't have seen it, all three orcs fell, dead with their throats slit open.  
  
"Come my Lady, it is not safe," he said as he extended a hand to her. He was a man clad in rugged clothes, clothes that seemed light and loose. He was filthy and smelled of sweat and of the sun. He had piercings everywhere and a long black mane. He was filthy and untidy, Arwen saw no other words to describe him. And yet, she owes this man her life, however much she didn't like the way he looked.  
  
"I thank you, you saved me from my peril," she answered gracefully. He looked at her for a monent, marveling at her beauty and nodded. "We are not yet far from peril my lady, more are on their way here, let us go, I am Alanduke, I know a safe place across the river. make haste," he strode forward and walked towards the river.  
  
"Indeed," Arwen answered and followed him in silence and as fast as possible. She could hear heavy footsteps from afar and she knew, somehow that those weren't of their troops.  
  
"Might I ask, my lady, why are you all alone in this forest?" he asked quietly, almost inaudible. His footsteps were light and barely left and tracks. She opened her mouth to answer, choosing the right words to say in this uncertain situation.  
  
"I strayed--" she felt a quick flash of pain radiate her forehead and her vision blur. Her mind reeled and before she could hold on to him, she fell into unconciousness.  
  
Alanduke stood before the beautiful lady now fallen on the forest floor. She lay motionless, dreadfully still and almost peaceful. He knelt down to check for pulse, fearing he would find none. He reached for her arm but froze upon seeing the blue bundle she so carefully heldand desperately cradled in her arms. His eyes widened with realization as the bundle seemed to have moved.  
  
"A child! This is barely a month old!" he exclaimed in a whisper as he picked it up with all the gentleness he had in him feeling as if he owed it to Mayumi, the lady of beauty and grace, as he named her. He held it againts his chest.It was asleep. "My lady, get up! your child is rousing! I do not know what to do with it!" he said, shaking her mildly, to wake her, an attempt that bear no fruit.  
  
Something sped past him and missed his shoulder by mere centimeters. He put his hand on the child's head in a protective stance and discovered a dagger almost killed him as he looked at where it hit. He lifted his head and stood to see a man not very far from him, a man looking very much angry and far more scarier than a troop of orcs. He was the one who threw the dagger and he didn't look the least bit guilty or sorry he missed. He missed on purpose.  
  
"Halt! Stay where you are!" Faramir called. He strode towards the man that stood before Lady Arwen. He felt exhausted and beaten but he would protect Lady Arwen and serve Lord Elassar at all possible costs. He drew his sword. "Come, what happened to My Lady?" he asked, eyeing the man who stepped back as he went forward.  
  
Alanduke did not like the way the man looked at him. There was death and desperation in them. Something he knew better than to deal with. He was tired, hungry and one arm less since the the child was with him. The man was coming menacingly near. He looked at Mayumi, the beauty, that now lay motionless on the forest floor, in peace. "Goodbye My Lady," he said with a bow and turned. He fled. Running as fast as his tired legs would take him, he ran, not knowing that in his arms was a child of importance, he ran with the slumbering daughter of an elf... and of King Elassar.  
  
Faramir would have persude the man had it been not for Lady Arwen who still lay motionless. He bent for pulse, faint but steady. Relief washed over him. He lifted her head gently.  
  
"Lady Arwen?" he called. She stirred and fluttered her eyes as she found it hard to see. "Lady Arwen? how do you feel?" He asked, sighing in relief.  
  
"The child! Faramir, wheres my child?" She asked in a voice weak. She brought a hand on her bleeding forehead. Faramir froze and looked at her. That was the bundle the man took with him. He opened his lips to answer but no sound would come.  
  
"Where is my baby Faramir?" her voice came louder and of anger and perhaps desperation however weak she looked like. He could do nothing but look at her with concern and regret.  
  
"My Lady," came Elassar's voice as he approached unoticed.  
  
"My Lord! Send your men after him! Please!" her voice shook with urgency.  
  
"What is wrong? Faramir what happened?" Elassar bent down and examined her wound. He brought a hand and was about to touch her wound. She lifted her hand and blocked his and clutched at his arms tight. "Elassa! My baby! He took our child with him! Elassar, my baby!" panic radiated her face. She shook more and she spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"Iselindele? Search the lands my men! Scout the forest! I want every rock upturned and every hole searched! Find Iselindele!" he ordered as his heart failed to work properly. It refused to beat.  
  
"You must rest my Lady, I will govern the hunt, it was my fault after all, I should have not let you go ahead alone... I am sorry my Lord, I failed you," Faramir knelt. "I've faulted you, My Lord, My Lady, a mistake worthy and punishable only by death," He bowed low, almost kissing the ground.  
  
"Stand up my friend," he knelt and laid an arm on Faramir's shoulder. "You are not to blame, it is the circumstances, had you not have done that then I would have lost all of you... go now, I shall take care of Lady Arwen," Faramir stood and bowed. He walked away, giving out instructions and before long, fade into the forest.  
  
Elassar faced Arwen. "Let us go, he is right, you need rest," he wiped a tear that fell from her eyes. This time she let him touch her wound. She neither flinched nor stirred. Elassar put his arm around her back and one behind her knees. He carried her towards the camp gently as he could. She shifted her weight and leant on hom.  
  
"Promise me you will always keep in memory our little one and honor her always, however and whatever she may be, breathing or not, please my Lord," she begged as she looked at his eyes with deep emotion and closed hers as pain settled again. Not the pain of her wound that was now still bleeding but the pain of the loss. She seemed to be swimming in it... no, she was drowning in it.  
  
"You need not ask my Lady, I promise, rest now my lady, please," he whispered and tried to sooth though he failed miserably. He couldn't even sooth himself hoe else could he sooth another? He walked in silence, weariness growing with every step he took.  
  
"Mandala! Mandala!" Alanduke called to their leader upon reaching their camp, the child still with him. "Mandala!" he called again and he walked towards the center where a prominent tent was pitched. Two gaurds went out and upon the sight of him, retreated.  
  
A man came forward. He was of middle age. His black hair was tied back down his nape. He had bangle earings and piercings on his brow where three small gems glittered. He wore a red bandana that flowed down as long as his hair. A black cloth was drapped across his chest, bearing the Ecija emblem, a silver half moon in a crimson sky. Black pants that now were faded was topped with a red cloth that was wrapped around his waist and covered half of his right thigh and the full of his behind. Slung around his hip and exposed on his left thigh was 'Tala', his scimitar, that, too, bore Ecija's emblem. He stood there, arms crossed, and his presence menacing.  
  
"Why come you here Alanduke?" he asked calmly, the red of his bandana glinting slightly from the ray of sun that escaped the thick patches of clouds.  
  
"There are orcs west of the river, plenty in number and big in stature," he said, kneeling.  
  
"Fool! You led them here!" he answered, his voice authoritive and his eyes glowing in anger. Alanduke felt like shrinking, red was indeed a color of royalty and authority in their group.  
  
"No m'lord, they fled, they were driven away by soldiers bearing green banners," he answered, bowing a little more.  
  
"Green banners? Men of the west... They must have came to rid the land of those orcs, fine then, we must leave as soon as possible, we cannot linger," he nodded to himself and stepped away to dismiss him but noticed the bundle in Alanduke's arms. "What is that you cradle Alanduke?"  
  
"A child sir," Alanduke blurted out.  
  
"I can see that. Where did it come from? Why did you bring it here?" Mandala came.  
  
"From the fair lady of the forest. She was in danger and I had to come and aid her." Alanduke smiled knowing he hit a thing Mandala cannot defy. Their group's codes. It was the third of the codes; respect women.  
  
"Go on," Mandala said.  
  
"She was carrying this child in her arms as we ran towards safety, she was hurt. And well, she died, so I had no other choice but to pick the little one up," he continued, touching code number four; be kind and help all weak.  
  
"Go on," Mandala answered again.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe I'd give the baby to the soldiers above hill when man came. His face was of fierceness and anger. And, well, I had a choice –to stay and battle or to run and be safe. It was a choice, for the baby too and is a burden in a fight," he said, touching their second code; avoid battles and choose peace over everything.  
  
Mandala nodded slowly, weighing the details. "Show me the child," he commanded. Alanduke stood up and held out the child. "Who will keep it? Our men would not want to take care of it," he asked, watching the child stir in its sleep.  
  
"I would be responsible for it," Alanduke hid a smile as he knew his master performed their first code –accept defeat. "I will take care of it and bring it up as one of our own," he said, stopping himself from moving and squirming in his place. It was hard when Mandala's eyes were on you.  
  
"It is agreed then. What shall you name it?" Mandala shifted his eyes and looked at the little one. The little one, as if feeling the gaze, fluttered her eyes open and stared back at him, as if in wonder. Mandala drew a sharp intake of breath as Alanduke held his. Two little orbs were staring at Mandala. Two beautiful orbs that was the color of midnight –a dark shade of blue and of purple.It was outlined and lined with silver, the color of mists, and it enchanted them, thick mahogany lashes covered them.  
  
"It will be named Karimlan ," Alanduke whispered and immediately regretted it. Mandala's eyes were now on him again. Piercing and confident it seemed. It was now as if he were seeing through him, uncovering him. It seemed as if he were naked. "Then let it be so. Prepare for leaving! We shall go far east!" he announced loudly, and immediately, tents started unpitching. He faced Alanduke once again. "Leave its garments. Use Marikit's shawls." Mandala dismissed him and walked back to his tent.  
  
"Yes father," Alanduke whispered and ran to his tent. He knelt down and opened a battered chest. He brought out a black shawl and another, one of silver. "My mother always wanted grandchildren," he said looking at the little one's small smile.  
  
Arwen woke up. It was dark and no star shone from the sky. She moved to realize that Elessar was present.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing hair from her face. She felt for her wound. "Where is –did they?" Arwen asked, looking up to him. They were on a steed and she was leaning on him.  
  
"All they found was this," he answered quietly as he reached for his pocket and withdrew a blue shawl –their baby's shawl. She couldn't see his face but could feel his silent grief. She looked at the shawl and saw bloodstains. "My baby," she choked. She embraced him and buried her face against his chest. There she poured her grief. She lingered there, crying for her grief and of Elessar's.   
  
Well, there I go, I hope you liked it. More chapters to come. I want views too, what would you think will happen and stuff. Thanks again and Legolas sooooooooooooooo Rocks!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One: Dance of the Candles

Hello you guys... Thanks for replying. And yes, I'm pinoy. I'm up Baguio. Let me know what you guys think will happen, what you think of the chapter, which is your favorite part and stufff. I'll tell you nime at the end of the chapter.  
  
Anyway, about this chapter, it is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you too.  
  
I love Legolas!  
  
Chapter one: Dance of the Candles  
  
Years passed and Arwen bore Elassar two children. They lived in prosperity and abundance and rekindled all lost hope. They stood in prominence and soon rebuilt what was once destroyed. (Gondor) Minas Tirith is a land now of beauty and hunger never passed one's lips.  
  
They owe it all to their wise leaders so say the people. They loved their leaders dearly and respected and honored them always.  
  
Elassar stood of courage and was a wise leader indeed. He weighed matters and saw circumstances in different ways. He was always just and incorruptible.  
  
Arwen was of compassion. She is wise as her mate and fair in every way. She sees what others cannot and hears and feels what is unspoken and not shown. She always is merciful.  
  
Today though, these rulers were not in their castle. They were off to an old friend's place...  
  
There was a feast. Tents were pitched, food cooked, music prepared and colors everywhere. Gems shown everywhere and adorned the great trees and walls of old. Indeed, all was merry.  
  
"Gimli, my old friend! It's nice to see you," Elassar exclaimed approaching a couple of dwarves happily welcoming guests. Arwen's hand was laid on his arm and she beamed at Gimli.  
  
The dwarf in heavy armor and whose back was turned from them slowly moved to face them. The plump woman beside him bowed in welcome and greeting.  
  
"Is it really you?" Gimli asked his voice of disbelief. Elassar smiled and nodded. "Alas! It has been a long time. Who knew I would see you again like this?" he asked.  
  
"How are –oof!" Elessar was taken by surprise when Gimli launched for him and enveloped him in a fierce hug.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again," Gimli cried hoarsely.  
  
"I missed you too Gimli," Elassar chuckled and patted his friend's back. Gimli let him go, much to Elessar's relief for he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Thank you for coming," he sniffed.  
  
"It is your wedding. We had set off as soon as we had the invitation," Elessar explained.  
  
"Won't you introduce us to your beloved?" Arwen said as she patted his cheek.  
  
"Oh, of course. How silly of me" –sniff– "My Lord and Lady, this is Magra my wife, and daughter of Maawi. This is to whom I have surrendered my freedom," Gimli said taking Megido's hand and smiling at her.  
  
"I am honored to meet you My Lord and Lady," she spoke in a voice that was beautiful and calm as the river. She was smaller than Gimli and had a small happy face curtained with wild red hair and eyes the symbol of patience.  
  
"No, the honor is ours." Both Elessar and Arwen bowed. "Magra, as I remember, means faithful, does it not? Elassar smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, and she is. Please have a seat and enjoy yourselves. We shall talk more later on. I have to welcome more visitors," Megido said politely and was about to walk away, but Arwen held her gently for a moment.  
  
"Please accept our present for your family first." Arwen waved her hand and two maidservants came to them. She retrieved the chest from the maidservants and faced her. "Use these as you will and weave beautifully. It will always be sturdy, I give you my threads." Arwen opened the lid to reveal dozens of threads in shades of every color she knew. "Take it." Arwen smiled putting it in her arms.  
  
"Thank you my Lady. I am grateful," Magra said and bowed low before leaving.  
  
"I see her heart is true indeed," Arwen spoke to Gimli. "You chose wise."  
  
"Thank you my Lady. Hmm?" Gimli felt a tug from behind and a knock on his armor shortly after. It echoed inside and nearly deafened him. He turned and tears shook him again. He gathered all three hobbits and swung them in a circle.  
  
"How are you now, beloved Gimli?" greeted Frodo  
  
"Well, if not better then before," Gimli answered still crying with tears of joy.  
  
"Oh look master Frodo. You made him cry," Sam said beaming at Gimli.  
  
"Do you think we should leave? I think he's getting angry," whispered Pippin.  
  
"No, you silly little rascal. I'm just overwhelmed. Now then, three? Where is the fourth? Where is Merry?"  
  
"Well, Diamond is in the brink of giving birth, he couldn't leave her now can he?" Frodo beamed.  
  
"Look! It's Legolas!" Sam exclaimed, pointing east.  
  
Legolas came, his expression indecipherable. He approached them. "I think you have wrongly sent a message or perhaps it was the messenger's fault," he came, his face unreadable. "It said you needed me, you were in the brink of losing something valuable. I came in haste, prepared for battle. Now I wonder, why is there music and laughter at such time."  
  
"Well, I needed you! And it wasn't the messenger, I sent the exact message you received."  
  
"I thought so too. Might you tell me what is going on?"  
  
"I've lost my freedom, my friend," Gimli said cheerfully.  
  
"Then why do seem happy about it?" Legolas asked, puzzled.  
  
"I must leave now and talk to my captor," he strode away, smiling to himself.  
  
Legolas followed him with his eyes. "I cannot comprehend," he whispered.  
  
There was a burst of laughter and he finally took notice of all the people behind him. He smiled despite himself at the sight of them. "Might I know what you find so amusing?" he asked, recognizing all.  
  
"Gimli, our friend, got married my dear elf!" Elessar exclaimed. Legolas bowed before them in acknowledgement and nodded slowly in understanding. "I've had guessed that –"Frodo, Sam and Pippin launched at him. He dodged Pippin but fell with Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Must you always carry yourself in elegance, o elven prince?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I have missed all of you too. Now get off of the elven prince before he orders you off," Legolas answered.  
  
"I believe we just received an order form the elven prince." Pippin stood up and tried to help them all up.  
  
"From what I have heard, Gimli traveled with you, toured with you?" Elassar asked as he and Arwen sat on a fallen tree trunk.  
  
"Well, yes, but he longed for caves once more, he longed for Gondor once again and so, we came back," he answered.  
  
"I was with them too," Frodo said, his face wise and almost of elven glow.  
  
"I wonder how Gandalf is." Sam asked as he seated himself on the grassy floor.  
  
"Happy as he could be," Frodo answered and sat beside Sam, and looked at the stars.  
  
"Dears, do you want a drink?" a sweet voice rang out, and they lifted there head to see Megra beaming at them.  
  
"Yes please!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
She waved at another dwarf and faced them again. "It will come shortly –oh, dearest Legolas! I didn't see you come!" she exclaimed and, unexpected to all but Legolas, she pinned Legolas to a tree in an affectionate embrace. "I'm glad you could come! I made the sweets you like! I'll go get some," she sniffed and released him. "Oh, yes! I just remembered." She brought out candles made of blue and pink talc with ribbons of a darker shade around each. It glittered in the dark and it seemed wrought of hard work. "These are the candles of Dainu; we give the blue ones to every male and the pink ones to every female." She gave out the candles accordingly.  
  
"There will be a dance later and you will be holding your partner's candle and keep it aflame as long as you can. It symbolizes how you couples will last or end through the years. And if you're not with anyone yet, giving off your candle means giving your life to the other and well, maybe love." She smiled at all of them.  
  
"Well, I'll be off, giving out more candles," she said as she left them. Their drinks came shortly after. The food came with it and Gimli joined them again.  
  
"We brought mushrooms for you, -err, sent them earlier. Did you receive it?" Pippin asked chewing on food.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I could taste its flavor in these food," Sam added, referring to the delectable lump on his plate.  
  
"Yes, I think Megra added some –most of it, in there. Thank you my friends," Gimli answered.  
  
"I've been missing this for so long! However good the food is with Galadriel, pardon my Lady, I still missed it," Frodo added.  
  
"We hope you liked it, we were hoping you'd send it back," Pippin came.  
  
'Alas, my friend! I have none a gift to give you! I have come here with news of battle and so did not bring anything worth a gift," Legolas came. "But I hope this will do for the meantime." He brought out, from where they could not know for he came without a bag and wore no pocket big enough to contain them, a number of packets of lembas bread.  
  
"Lembas!" Gimli's eyes widened in delight at the sign of these wafers. "My friend! This is yet the best I've received so far next to your presence!" Gimli held the wafers and chewed on them merrily.  
  
Elassar and Arwen sat laughing with all of them as his hand rested on hers.  
  
"Why have you not touched your food?" Elassar whispered.  
  
"I, you know I can't eat meat," she answered.  
  
"But that isn't meat, they're mushrooms!" Elassar came.  
  
"All the more reason not to eat it! My brother told me it sprouts from the ground" Arwen answered slightly alarmed but not showing it.  
  
"Would I or Frodo eat it if it was dirty?" Elassar came, amused.  
  
"No, but you're a man and Frodo's a hobbit, a dear one, but look even Legolas won't touch it!" she ushered.  
  
Legolas sat, indeed not touching his food.  
  
"Legolas does not eat in public. It's rare that I see him eat –"He was cut off when they saw Gimli nodding his head, encouraging Legolas. He seemed used to this. Legolas picked up his fork and hesitantly picked up a portion and ate it. He chewed it slowly; his expression was neither of disgust nor anger. A slow smile tugged at his lips as Gimli smiled in satisfaction. Legolas swallowed.  
  
"See? It's not that bad! C'mon, taste it!" Elassar spooned half a spoonful and raised it in level with her lips, which remained shut but it was indeed trembling.  
  
"My Lord, my Lady," came a familiar voice. Elassar and Arwen raised their heads, and there stood Eowyn and Dallamir, Faramir's daughter. They bowed.  
  
Arwen smiled in relief and stood with Elassar in welcome.  
  
'Hello, Gimli dear!" Eowyn came and kissed the dwarf's forehead. "Pippin!" She bent and embraced him.  
  
"Where is Uncle Meriadoc?" Dallamir asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Diamond can't be left," Pippin explained.  
  
"Oh the dear. Mother, I shall visit them after this." Dallamir smiled. "So, you came as a couple, my Lord, my Lady?" she asked Elassar and Arwen, seating herself beside Sam and Gimli.  
  
"Eldarion and Eleonar are with the guests. Eleonar is with Magra," Arwen answered, bidding Eowyn to sit beside her.  
  
"Where is Faramir?" Elassar asked, securing Arwen's hands and keeping them from disposing of her untouched food.  
  
"He was delayed by a messenger, he will come shortly after," she answered. "Brother!" Eowyn stood to welcome Eomer and Lothliriel, who came hand in hand. Elfwine came from behind them, the grace of and elf and the features of a rider, handsome indeed. Eomer and Lothliriel embraced Gimli and Elfwine came with a smile on his face. He whistled, and a white horse came and stood beside him.  
  
Gimli's mouth fell open. "Isn't this, Arod?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
"One of him at least. This is Aron, we give him to you in hope that you ride to Rohan with dear Magra soon," Eomer smiled and gave the reigns to Gimli. Gimli came forward and petted the dear horse.  
  
Megido came later with Eldarion and Eleonar. She was embraced and welcomed. She gave candles and soon signaled the band to play. She bid them to take their places.  
  
They all lit their candles and walked on to the quadrangle. Elassar held Arwen's hand, kissed it gently and with a bow, walked her for a dance, holding each other's candle.  
  
The music came on sweet and slow, filling the air with warmth. It was dark and only the moonlight, the stars and the candles shone.  
  
Gimli and Magra danced in the center holding each other close, Gimli wore a very satisfied smile, and Magra with a glad one. They danced holding each other's candle.  
  
Sam and Rose too were dancing, Pippin too was with love. Eomer and Lothliriel were somewhere off dancing, and pretty much everybody on the dance floor was in love.  
  
Frodo, Legolas, and Eowyn sat amongst themselves, Faramir being not yet there. They watched as golden lights danced in pairs on the dance floor. Dallamir, Elfwine, Eleonar, and Eldarion left later, walking towards the dance floor.  
  
"I shall go out wait outside for Faramir, I will see you later," Eowyn smiled as she stood and walked away holding both her candle and Faramir's.  
  
Frodo looked at Eowyn. "You know Legolas, if there was something I would like to change and add in my life... it would be a family," Frodo stated, looking wistfully at the dancers and smiling to himself. "I want somebody I could come home to, maybe even a son or a daughter. How about you Legolas?" he asked looking at the elf who was intently watching the dance floor.  
  
"I wonder," he looked at Elassar and Arwen dancing in the moonlight happily. "I have always wondered," he whispered. "I'd be going for a walk dear friend. I would like to see Gimli's woods." He stood and with Frodo's nod, left.  
  
Legolas walked deeper into the woods until the music was drowned out. He walked towards the stream and walked silently, listening to the whispering trees and the murmuring stream. He looked at his blue candle, a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He smiled with Magra in thought. The sweet dwarf.  
  
He heard footsteps coming his way and he sat, silent and unmoving. He watched and saw a form come his way. Glowing in the silver moonlight was long hair that almost swept the riverbed with its length. Her voice broke the silence as she sang a beautiful melody, her voice heartbreaking.  
  
Legolas tilted his head in wonder. The wind blew and the form turned quickly. And they held each other's gaze.  
  
He felt as if he had plunged into water so deep as he looked into her eyes. They were blue as midnight.  
  
"An elf!" they both exclaimed. Legolas stepped off the rock he had been on and walked towards her.  
  
"I'm glad to see one of my kin again! Most of us moved to the Grey havens now. What kept you here? Where are the others? Are there others? "Legolas asked, overjoyed.  
  
She looked at him, somewhat in wonder, bafflement and speechlessness. An elf was talking to her. "One of your kin? Are you not an elf?" she asked finally finding her voice.  
  
"Why of course! Why, are you not too an elf?" Legolas asked her eyeing her face that elven in texture and her hair that was glowing raven. An elf indeed.  
  
"I am not an elf. I simply look like one. You, however, are an elf. No, I take it back. I don't look like one, I refuse to look like one," she answered.  
  
"Oh but you are and you do! Why deny the obvious?" he smiled, took her hand in his and steered her towards the stream. He pointed at her reflection. "Do you not see?"  
  
She looked indeed but for a while looked at his hand that held hers. They were soft and delicate; so was his reflection, beautiful and delicate, glowing gold in the moonlight. Very unlike her.  
  
"Of course I see, and I see me, a plain Ecijan. Now please let me loose." She stepped away from him.  
  
"You're another elven friend of Magra?" he asked, eyeing her candle.  
  
"Yes! And please stop insulting me. I am not an elf!" she answered, frustrated. "I'm sorry. I must leave."  
  
"Insult?" he asked following her as she walked in haste, her dress flying behind her.  
  
"Stop following me, leave me be. Why are you not in the dance? Surely an elf of your, your, your," she waved her hand vaguely. "position, rank has a loved one," she asked stopping to look at him, in panic now because he seemed sure she was an elf.  
  
"The same reason an elf of your position is out here," he answered, amuse as she denied more and more.  
  
"Leave me be then," she answered finding herself and recovering from the amazement of seeing an elf, an elf whose beauty and grace surpasses all men's measures. She stepped back and tripped as her skirt was caught on a bush's thorns.  
  
"I will if your wish. Might I ask your name?" Legolas said as he walked to her, helping her up and picking up her candle.  
  
"Mayumi," she lied, hiding it with a smile. She got her candle from his hand and walked towards the woods.  
  
Legolas followed her with his elven eyes and, after a while, walked back towards the dance. He looked towards the dance and settled. He sat himself upon a rock and eyed his candle ¾this wasn't his candle. It was pink. Legolas looked to where Mayumi disappeared and shook his head; it was too late to come to her. He hid his candle, nonchalant about it and watched...watched the dance of the candles come near to an end.  
  
Sam looked at the candle in his hand and lifted his gaze upon Rose's face. Their candles had burned long enough, almost satisfactory.  
  
The pink candle died out first, and Sam sucked in his breath upon realization. Rose looked at him too with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to leave first," she whispered.  
  
"I think we can sit down now," Sam answered. They walked back and sat beside Frodo.  
  
"Now dear, it's okay. I'll go get your drink. Mr. Frodo, please hold this for a while." She handed Frodo the candle and kissed Sam's forehead. "I'll come back soon," she smiled and left, leaving Frodo with Sam's candle.  
  
Eomer and Lothliriel danced close. They swayed on the dance floor. Neither noticed Lothliriel's candle in Eomer's hand flicker and die, and then after a while Eomer's candle died, and yet they still danced.  
  
Gimli and Magra danced with their candles between them. It burned so long, but it was satisfactory. Both died at the same time though neither gave heed to them.  
  
Elassar and Arwen danced, looking into each other's eyes. Their candles were lively and burned brightly and long. Elassar noticed his candle flickering and embraced Arwen, their candles burning behind each other. He kissed her hair and lent his cheek on her head. She now leant on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"There is no use in hiding it dear, we both know how we will end," she murmured.  
  
"For once I refuse to think of something, not even speak of it. I do not want you to suffer," he answered.  
  
"We both know what is and what will be Elassar. You would go first, to eternal peace then I shall come after you. You will wait, will you not?"  
  
"If I were to say 'till my dying day', it would be useless. So, I will wait, until forever."  
  
"Forever comes and goes dear one," she murmured.  
  
"But not for me...for us. You are my forever and if forever comes too soon or too long, I shall wait. Let us just hope, it doesn't come yet near,"  
  
"Hoping against hope is not all too good. Time will come that we both shall pay. It is a wonder, being an elf, time never mattered. But now, I dread each going sunset, no matter how much beautiful it is."  
  
"Dread it not, for with each sunset it is but another day and another memory you can always come back to ¾"he stopped as they both sensed his candle die and an answer within cleared all doubts that clouded his heart and thoughts. He smiled bitterly as he planted another kiss on Arwen's brow.  
  
"Love is worth everything we pay," he whispered. Arwen's eyes stared back at him, realization danced. And for a moment they just stood there looking at each other. Tears swelled in her eyes and fell richly down her porcelain cheeks. She smiled back and let him wipe her tears dry.  
  
"Of course," Arwen answered and came back to the embrace. Arwen's candle died but neither took notice for they danced and filled this moonlight place with memories.  
  
They sat together over the fireplace, chatting happily in memories of the past and the evening. Everyone laughed and talked. They were in Gimli's cave that was amazingly cozy and homely. It had some noticeable elvish touches and it glittered golden with the fire. They sat round the fireplace and still there was Elassar coaxing Arwen with the ginatan, the mushroom lump that Arwen still so desperately refused. The spoon was a touch away from her mouth when the door burst open.  
  
"My Lord, I bring ill tidings," Faramir stood before them, his face full of worry.  
  
Elassar raised a brow. "Can it not wait?" he asked as Arwen held the plate and spoon away from him, giving them to the eager Pippin.  
  
"It would only take minutes." Faramir smiled, seeing and recognizing all. "But now isn't a very good time to discuss these. Greetings to all," he bowed and took Eowyn's hand. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting," he said. And with that, they all, again, rejoiced.  
  
I love the part to where Elessar and Arwen was talking about their future. I find it romantic and well... I just love it.  
  
Legolas sooooooooooo Rocks!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Threat Forgotten

I love Legolas! Chapter 2: The Threat Forgotten  
  
"My Lord, the outskirts of Gondor has been attacked," Faramir spoke silently standing in a room darkness enveloped, a room in Gimli, son of Gloin's dwelling. Three candles stood upon the table. The table was long and made of stone, sturdy and adorned with jewels. The golden light of each candle lit the place and made the hall glitter brightly, but not burning as strongly as the two gray gems that stared back at Faramir.  
  
"How are our people? Where are they? Where do they stay now?" he was asked, the voice calm but his face fierce.  
  
"They have been sent to Anduin, kept in their houses of healing."  
  
"And their livestock? Their homes?"  
  
"There are none left. Their livestock have been butchered, slaughtered, and wasted. Their homes were burned."  
  
"Why only now has this reached me?" the king asked in a dead calm voice and seated though he was he seemed to grow taller and so, loomed over all.  
  
"I am sorry my Lord, I have failed to come earlier. I had to the citadel and not found you there, so I followed you here. Again, I am sorry my Lord," Faramir answered.  
  
He blinked and slunk down his chair and the tension eased. "I am sorry my friend. It is not your fault, I was angered by the hurt of my people. When did this happen? Who are responsible?"  
  
"A week now has passed, I had sent men to guard our borders. My Lord, all that was left of the village was... my Lord, here is a token from our rapists," Faramir withdrew a bulk form the insides of his cape. It was wrapped in the green of Gondor. He unwrapped it and out came a single black arrow, sleek and fine. "It cannot have been the orcs. Their craftsmanship, or lack thereof, doesn't fit these designs," Faramir said, handing the black arrow to Elessar.  
  
Aragorn eyed it carefully, thoughts running through his head. "Goblins? No, too detailed. Harad? No, there is no coloring, no paint, and no henna. What could this..." he brought the arrow to his nose and sniffed, carefully taking in every detail. "...The corsairs of Umbar. This arrow smells of the salty waters. It all makes sense, all the villages attacked were down south of Gondor, but why? We cannot leave this as it is. They must have left this on purpose."  
  
"For us to find my Lord?" Faramir asked.  
  
"I am uncertain my friend. Let us wait, we might be mistaken, but let us not leave Gondor unguarded. Set men to watch and scout our borders, but do not be obvious. If these attacks come at least we are prepared."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Faramir answered.  
  
The wind blew and put out all three candles. Moonlight entered the room. They looked up and the moonlit sky blanketed them. "That day is near again, her eyes are in the sky," Elassar whispered.  
  
Elassar entered their room. Arwen sat on the bed braiding Elleonar's hair while Eldarion's head was laid on her his mother's lap.  
  
"Good evening father. Can we stay until the next full moon?" Elleonar asked sitting up as her hair was bound by Arwen.  
  
"I'm afraid not dear child. Something is amiss, we cannot linger here," Elassar answered as he untied his cape and hung it.  
  
"Oh but father..." she started but was silenced by Arwen and she whispered, "Yes father, I understand. But please think about it. Let's talk about it tomorrow, you seem troubled."  
  
"Well, father will not change his mind whatever you try to do sister! Might as well give up. There is no use in frolicking around here while we are being attacked by the corsairs ¾" Eldarion stopped.  
  
"I guess you would be blaming Legolas again?" Elassar asked, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Well...yes father, it was his idea," he answered sitting up.  
  
Arwen smiled secretly and Elleonar pursed her lips to stop herself from giggling. She lifted her ring finger and signed it at Elassar. Elassar looked at Eldarion's hand and in his ring finger was a ribbon, a pink one from the candles earlier.  
  
"Eldarion, might I ask, since when have you become fascinated by pink colored rings?" Elassar raised a brow.  
  
Eldarion flushed. "I, uh, somebody asked me to hold it for him," he answered lifting his chin higher.  
  
"Her," Elassar corrected.  
  
"Well, at least I don't go sneaking out trying to tame horse tamers ¾" Eldarion was cut off by Elleonar's fast elbow jab.  
  
"Father, mother is it not late? We will be withdrawing to our quarters. Good evening." She put an arm around Eldarion and dragged him out of the room. The door closed with a thud.  
  
Elassar shook his head and brought his hands upon his temples, massaging them. "What horse tamers?" he asked.  
  
"They are growing up fast," Arwen whispered, avoiding the question, saving Elfwine from her husband's wrath. She chuckled. "This is but a stage, I can't believe it."  
  
"Well, they better grow out of this stage fast. If they don't, I'm afraid I will grow more gray hair," he said as Arwen stepped in front of him, massaging his head.  
  
"Well, I hope you just enjoy them. And besides, I think gray hair is attractive," she smiled and led him to the terrace, wrapping his arms around her. For a while they fell quiet, looking at the star blanketed sky, looking into midnight's eye.  
  
"It is near, the day we left her," whispered Elassar.  
  
"Oh but we never did. She is out there somewhere. Do you not see her eyes looking at us now?'  
  
"Looking, ever watching, always." He kissed her forehead and they stood a little more in silent understanding.  
  
Music filled the night air, joyous and bouncy, urging all to dance and clap. Drinks ran free and continuous, food was spread on all tables. The crowd danced and laughed happily, all of them around their own corners except the crowd in the center, cheering loudly, most of them men, for the wonderfully beautiful and slender woman dancing in the center. All of them struggling to come in front, to get a glimpse of the ever intriguing eyes of the dancer, all of them hoping.  
  
The dancer stood at the center, skin tanned, wild hair falling freely, her face hidden but her eyes, her eyes of midnight blue that twinkled slyly as she caught the eye of another, and with a nod, she ended the dance and walked straight away from them. They all made way for her. She didn't look back until she was near the woods, and with a shake and wink, walked into it.  
  
"What took you so long? Those men there were almost getting out of hand," she hissed, undressing while waking.  
  
Faurdaniel, a man taller and of muscular build followed, catching the clothes she was throwing off. "I am sorry my lady, I had had a hard time picking their pockets, some have lots and lots of them."  
  
"I was kidding you, Faurdaniel! I would never get mad at my ever-dearest friend. And, I gave you leave to call me Karimlan."  
  
"Of course my Karimlan." He started towards a tree and picked up a bag. "Might I ask again, why you must wear those things?" he asked, referring to the accesories she put on. He handed them to her.  
  
"Because I want to, need to. So, what are you up with, might I ask?" she looked at him and he stared blankly at her.  
  
"Why don't you-- why don't we go back to the camp." he said after a while.  
  
"The night is young Faurdaniel. Why don't we visit your ever-dearest nightingale?"  
  
"Who?" he asked knowing full well who she meant.  
  
"Why, Kundiman of course. Let us go hear her sing."  
  
"Might I ask why call her 'my nightingale'? "  
  
"Because, my friend, whether you would speak of it or not, I know your heart longs for her. Why, I see the way you look at her, the way you glow in her presence. Faurdaniel, do not deny it," Karimlan stopped to look at him.  
  
"Perhaps I won't. But we both know we cannot be. It is only in my eyes that we glow."  
  
"Well, my friend, have you not been looking at her? She blushes under your eyes, she returns the glow you share with her. Does matters of the heart blind you?"  
  
"Perhaps it does, but Karimlan, my Lady, I am of Ecija, and to it and for it shall my loyalties lie. So does my body and soul," he answered. Karimlan looked him in the eye. He found it hard to stay still.  
  
"Perhaps yes my friend, but your heart, ah, your heart belongs someplace else," she smiled. "It shall belong to her."  
  
Faurdaniel was silent for a while and started walking towards the left, going towards the castle where Kundiman was.  
  
"My Lady Karimlan, let me assure you though my heart lies with another, I shall do what is right. Always."  
  
"Then let me tell you this. Do not do what is right, do what your heart whispers," she tilted her head and with that she stepped out of the woods and into the vast garden of the castle.  
  
Faurdaniel followed and lifted his head to the left wing tower and found no lights. "I wonder where my nightingale is..." he whispered.  
  
"Perhaps somewhere in the garden. Come on, let us go. Ah! Perhaps you can invite her. Is not my birthday near? Go on, I'll meet you around camp. I'll cover for you."  
  
"Thank you my Lady," he answered, quite unsure of himself.  
  
Karimlan slipped into the woods and let Faurdaniel be. He bowed then walked towards the garden and indeed, a familiar soprano greeted him. A warm voice filled the air and made the ends of his hair tingle. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw his nightingale.  
  
Fair skinned, auburn haired and green eyed, she stood, singing to the air, beckoning all things to her, beckoning him to her.  
  
She caught his presence and for a moment alarm flashed on her features, alarm that was quickly replaced by a smile that took another breath away. "Agila," she whispered, calling him for the first time, looking into the deep black eyes of Faurdaniel, called him 'eagle' as he looked to her as graceful and strong as one.  
  
Days passed and it was time to depart for all their homes.  
  
"Come visit us dear ones," Eomer said as he helped Lothliriel mount her horse and on his own.  
  
"As soon as we can," Magra answered with a bow.  
  
"My Lord and Lady," Eomer bowed to Elassar and Arwen. "Sister, brother," he said referring to Eowyn and Faramir. "My friends," he smiled at Frodo, Sam and Pippin. "So long. Elfwine? Let us go." He kicked and galloped forward with Lothliriel and Elfwine. Elfwine looked back and waved. All waved back, all but one, Eleonar. She was standing sadly with all of them.  
  
"We'll be going off too," Frodo smiled.  
  
"Yes, we hope to see you all soon," Pippin added.  
  
"Congratulations Gimli and Magra." Sam waved and all their company in the carriage waved too as they trodded along with their wives.  
  
"See you all soon," Eowyn bade them all, both arms on the newly weds.  
  
"I will come to report, my Lord, as soon as word comes," Faramir bowed as he helped Eowyn (who needed none) up her steed. He helped Dallamir too, who looked longingly back.  
  
"Fare thee well for now," Dallamir bade them all and before they reached the gates, waved back.  
  
"Was that not a blue ribbon around her finger?" Elassar whispered.  
  
"Yes, it was my darling," Arwen whispered back.  
  
"I believe, we too, should be going," Eldarion suggested after clearing his throat.  
  
"Of course... see you all soon dear ones," Eleonar smiled and kissed them both on their foreheads before mounting her steed.  
  
"Indeed, Legolas, I will be awaiting you after a few days," Elassar came and with a nod, he called out and their horses came forward.  
  
"Well, my love, we are once again alone with Legolas," Gimli cheerfully said.  
  
"Yes, I believe we will all be seeing each other soon, let us hope it is for the good," Magra answered.  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas answered them and ushered them inside the cave.  
  
"Well, I hope I packed enough ginatan for my Lord Elassar and my Lady Arwen. Are two sack-size pots enough?" Magra asked. "Well, it just might fit them all," Gimli answered, chuckling.  
  
"Yes, especially Lady Arwen," Legolas answered.  
  
They went back inside Gimli's house.  
  
"Soon my plans shall all be fulfilled, all of them shall be caught unaware. They will taste the bitterness of my revenge, all of them, all shall suffer," the woman's voice filled the room. Candles, the only thing that brought light to the room, flickered as she passed.  
  
"Where, my Lady, shall we strike first?" came another, as she spread maps on the table, maps of Gondor. A long and slender finger trailed around the map. North of Ithilien, it went, down, east. It went around in circle and stopped abruptly above a name.  
  
"Why don't we pay our friends in Dol Amroth a little visit, a surprise little visit," she smiled tapping a long nail on the map.  
  
"Of course, my Lady, "shall call upon the troops."  
  
"We will go out at night on the morrow," and with that the woman blew out all candles. 


End file.
